Disclosed herein is a kettlebell and, more specifically, a top-loading adjustable weight kettlebell system.
In the health/fitness or exercise industry, kettlebell training is considered one of the best calorie burning exercises as well as muscle toning exercises available. A typical kettlebell is a weight that resembles a cannonball with a handle. A kettlebell may be used to perform ballistic exercises that combine cardiovascular, strength and flexibility training.
Adjustable weight kettlebells are advantageous for limiting equipment storage requirements. In one example, an adjustable kettlebell requires a tool to adjust the weight; however, this kettlebell is not quick or easy to use, especially for an exerciser wishing to maintain an elevated heart rate. In another example, an adjustable weight kettlebell uses a “pin” to lock additional weights in place. In this example, there is a concern about the “pin” not securely locking the weights in place, especially when executing full body “swing” movements. In both of the above examples, additional weights are loaded and/or unloaded from the bottom or the side (relative to the top portion that is a location of the handle) of the kettlebell.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,033,965, D644,701, 8,012,069, 7,976,443, 7,811,212, 7,811,212, 7,731,640, 7,563,208, D522,595, D522,594, and 4,773,640 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010/0248910 and 2008/0081744 represent various adjustable weight kettlebells. These references are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Adjustable weight kettlebells having hollow interiors are known. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0248910 to DiLuglio (the “DiLuglio reference”) is an example of a hollow kettlebell. The DiLuglio reference describes a kettlebell having a hollow interior portion, and a substantially flat surface upon which the kettlebell may rest. The interior portion is lined with a water-impervious coating. The DiLuglio reference also provides an alternative in which the interior portion may have a water-impervious bladder disposed therein.
Adjustable weight kettlebells having weights that attach below the handle are known. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0081744 to Gormley (the “Gormley reference”) is an example of an adjustable kettlebell that uses a series of plate weights (plates) in stacked relationship below the handle. A handle having a shaft passes through the plate weights. A base plate weight is engageable with the shaft for holding the plates together.